prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Homicide
Nelson Erazo (Brooklyn, 20 de março de 1977) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Mais conhecido por suas passagens pela Ring of Honor e Total Nonstop Action Wrestling com o nome de ringue de Homicide. Carreira *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' (1997–presente) :*The Nation of Immigration (1997–1999) :*Reinados como Heavyweight Champion (1999–2005) :*Retorno (2005–presente) *'Ring of Honor' (2002-2008-2010-2011) :*Inicio (2002) :*Feud com Steve Corino (2002–2003) :*The Rottweilers (2004) :*Best of Five Series e feud com Jay Lethal (2005) :*Feud com Colt Cabana (2005–2006) :*Road of Homicide (2006) :*World Champion e despedida (2007) :*The Latin American Xchange (2008) :*Retorno (2010-2013) *'International Wrestling Association' (2003, 2009) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' (2005–2010-2014) :*The Latin American Xchange (2005–2009) :*World Elite (2009–2010) :*X Division (2010) :*Aparições esporádicas (2013-2015) :*Retorno a TNA/Impact Wrestling (2017) *'Circuito independente (2010-presente) *'Dragon Gate USA' (2010–2011) No wrestling *'Finishing moves''' :*''187'' / Gringo Cutter/ Gringo Stunner (TNA) / Ace Crusher (circuito independente), sometimes from the top rope :*''Da Cop Killa'' (circuito independente) / Da Gringo Killa (TNA) (Back to back double underhook piledriver) :*Frog splash :*Kimura com neckscissors :*STF – 2002–2004 :*''West Brooklyn Lariat'' (Running lariat) – (circuito independente); usado como movimento regular na TNA *'Signature moves' :*''Bronx Bomber –27'' (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) :*Diving double foot stomp :*Double leg slam :*Facewash **Múltiplas variações de suplex :*Bridging / Release exploder :*Overhead belly to belly :*Overhead double underhook, sometimes from the top rope :*Pumphandle :*Sitout :*Triple rolling verticals – adotado em homenagem a Eddie Guerrero :*Neckbreaker :*Piledriver :*Shining wizard :*Sitout double underhook powerbomb :*Standing or a running arched big boot :*''Topé con Hilo'' *'Managers :*Julius Smokes :*Konnan :*JBL :*Salinas :*Hector Guerrero :*Madison Rayne *'Apelidos' :*'"The Notorious 187"' :*"Strong Style Thug" :*"Urban Legend" :*"The Godfather of JAPW" *'Música de entrada' :*"People = Shit" por Slipknot :*"I Will Be Heard" por Hatebreed :*"The Truth (com introdução de Ironside)" por Beanie Sigel :*"You're Not Ready" por 50 Cent (ROH) :*"Rabbit Run" por Eminem :*"Dawgz" por Konnan (TNA) :*"To Live and Die In LAX" por Dale Oliver :*"Do the Thang" por GEARZ :*"Hardcore" por F.I.L.T.H.E.E. / Brickman Raw :*'"5150"' por F.I.L.T.H.E.E. / Brickman Raw :*"Grito Mundial" por Daddy Yankee *'Wrestlers treinados por Homicide' Campeonatos e prêmios *'Assault Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Great American Championship (1 vez) *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' :*BJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Doghouse Championship Wrestling' :*DCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*DCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Grim Reefer *'Eastern Pro Wrestling' :*EPW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Full Impact Pro' :*FIP Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Impact Championship Wrestling' :*ICW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Boogalou *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Eddie Kingston *'International Wrestling Association' :*IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Hernandez *'International Wrestling Union' :*IWU Georgia Championship (3 vezes) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' :*JAPW Heavyweight Championship (7 vezes) :*JAPW Tag Team Championship (7 vezes) – com Kane D (2), Don Montoya (1), B-Boy (1), Teddy Hart (1), Hernandez (1) e Eddie Kingston (1) *'Jersey Championship Wrestling' :*JCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Long Island Wrestling Federation' :*LIWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*LIWF Lightweight Championship (1 vez) :*LIWF New Jersey Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Wildside' :*NWA Wildside Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Rainman *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com B-Boy :*Tango & Cash Invitational (2004) – com B-Boy *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição 54 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2007. *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' :*PWU Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Championship (1 vez) :*Trios Tournament (2005) – com Ricky Reyes e Rocky Romero *'TNA/Impact Wrestling' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Hernandez :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Hernandez :*TNA X Division Championship (1 vez) :*Deuces Wild Tournament (2008) – com Hernandez :*Match of the Year (2006) *'USA Pro Wrestling / USA Xtreme Wrestling' :*USA Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*USA Pro United States Championship (1 vez) :*UXW Xtreme Championship (2 vezes) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Best Gimmick (2006) :*Tag Team of the Year (2006) *'Outros' :*MAS Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) :*WMF All Borough Championship (3 vezes) Ligações externas *Site Oficial H